ƧƬƛƦԼЄƧƧ - ᶜᵃᶰ'ᵗ ʰᵒˡᵈ ᵐᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ
by FyreMyst
Summary: Reedkit loves Lilykit. Lilykit loves Reedkit. It was simple. But when Lilykit finds she has the memories of an evil Dark Forest warrior inside her and that Reedkit is actually a legendary StarClan warrior reborn, how can she keep loving him? How can she love her murderer? *Better summary inside*
1. Opening page

**Welcome!**

Hello and welcome to Starless! Although not my first fan-fiction, this will be the first one I'm releasing here. I'll also be posting this on the official Warriorcat forums, so be sure to check it out as I will be able to post notices and news there too as well as updates and even sneak-peeks! Comments and critiques are always appreciated! Enjoy the dark plot twists and twisted romance as the story progresses further into the life of the Clans. So without further ado, let the journey of a lifetime begin!

* * *

**Summary**

I was a loner, a hater, a killer.

You were a warrior, a brave one, a savior.

We were opposites, like the sun and the moon, the ocean and the desert, day and night.

But as they always say: _opposites attract._

I should never have loved you. You should have never found me. How could this work? How could we be together?

I should hate you. Be willing to kill you, destoy you. Love is out of the question. Yet it is all I feel when I see you.

How can I feel this way?

How can I love the cat that killed me?

My name is Fernshade. My name is Lilykit. I am a Dark Forest killer. I am an innocent. I was killed by Sandwing. I am in love with Reedkit. I know that Sandwing and Reedkit are one and the same.

Why am I like this? Why can I feel this way? All I know is that we were both brought back.

Were we meant to be together? Is it my destiny? I need to stop this.

How can I love my murderer?

* * *

**Characters**

**_Lilykit_**- _A gray-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Lilykit is a member of RiverClan. Her mother is Troutbreeze; her father, Whitetalon; and her brother, Sparrowkit. Lilykit is small kit with a fuzzy tail. She is normally carefree and upbeat with a positive outlook on life. Lilykit possesses all of the memories of the dead Dark Forest warrior Fernshade. She has a crush on Reedkit._

_**Reedkit-** Reedkit is a handsome brown dappled tom with bright amber eyes. He is the only son of Petalfrost and Pikefang. Reedkit is kind, yet arrogant and proud. He is brave and will rarely back down from a challenge which often gets him into trouble. He has a part of the honored StarClan deputy Sandwing inside of him, but he is not aware of it yet._

* * *

**News**

4/4/14: Prologue is up! I'm experimenting with the format of this site, so this page'll be beautified up once I can get the codings to work. ;) The cover is coming soon!

4/5/14: Chapters 1 & 2 up! That's all I have written for now, so it'll be a while later until the next update. Enjoy!

* * *

**Replies to comments (temporary)**

So because of the new membership rules and such, I cannot respond to anyone's comments until later on this evening (sigh) so for now, I'll put them here!

guestpersonanonymus: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!

Epic Swag Cat YOLO: Updated for 'ya! =D

Silversmoke of RiverClan: Really? Thanks! It'll continue. ;)

A Hopeless dreamer- Floodtail: Thanks so much! It's very much appreciated. :)

* * *

**I'm looking for...**

**Reveiws!** What did you like? What did you think could be better?

**Support!** Thanks if you follow/like this! It helps my inspiration so much you don't even know. Updates'll come faster the more support I get!

**Help!** I'm new to this site and the format of it. Any guide to how this works is much appreciated!

**Characters! **For a limited time only, I'll be taking background characters! Have a chance to get _your _OC in the story!  
*Note, not all characters will be accepted. I'm looking for developed, realistic characters. Any character you submit can and will be used in plotlines and may or may not be injured/killed/given a family ect. or other things that further develop the character to fit the story. You have been warned.


	2. Prologue

_Da- Dum._ I slowly released my breath, letting the darkness of the forest envelop me in its cloak of black as I closed my eyes and parted my jaws. My mind was a still pool of water, reflecting all things around it, seeing everything, but touching nothing. Remembering, but not reacting. Peaceful and still. Flat as a mirror.

_Da-dum._ I took a deep breath through my nose, taking in all the scents with the air. The cool musk of the forest floor, the green freshness of the trees and leaves.

The scent of prey.

I opened my eyes and reluctantly slid out of my meditations, releasing the clarity it had given me. I stood up and padded out of the clearing with a feral grace only living alone for moons could teach. I slunk through the forest, slipping from shadow to shadow as if I was one of their own. Each strech of darkness embraced me with open arms, whispering secrets of the forest beyond before I left it to dissappear into the next.

I followed the scent through the trees, the smell of prey imprinted in my nose as I greedily chased it down. My paws were silent shadows thrumming against the ground as I tracked the scent right to the source. I noticed the scent start to spread out and quickly slowed to a methodic prowl as I approached the clearing where I knew my prey was hiding.

Long, dark gray fur greeted me as I poked my nose through the bushes, parting the leaves so I could see what was inside. The cat was hunched over, his shoulders shaking irratically, and his tail flopped to the ground lifelessly.

He never even knew I was there.

I bunched my muscles, already imagining my prey in my jaws, the sticky blood rushing over my claws. I felt a rush of hot energy flood through my fur as adreniline pumped into my veins. The pure thrill of it making everything I had done with my life worthwile.

Then I leaped.

The tom yowled as I landed atop him, a brown streak of fur and claws and fangs. Then everything was a blur. I felt thorns of fire run down my side and saw crimson fly off his claws, the drops of blood suspended in the air for a second before painting a nearby fern in a splattering of red. I hissed with the pain and quickly retliated, feeling the wetness of his blood but not knowing where I had struck.

Several times over in our fight did I feel pain. I never knew where it came from nor cared to find out; I knew it wouldn't kill me.

And that's all that mattered.

All I saw was colored blurs: the gray of him, the brown of me, the glittering white of our claws and fangs, the pink of the wounds, the red of the blood, the green of the forest always swirling around us and we danced in the rhythm of battle. Then I was on top of him, pinning him down, feeling his heartbeat pump his life out of the gash in his neck.

At that moment, we were closer than lovers. Our souls were connected by a stronger bond; one of the killed and the killer. Our hearts beat in the same rhythm: a pounding, rapid tattoo. I stared into his eyes, once a handsome gray turned glassy.

It was addicting, the thrill of the chase, the catch, the kill. It made a cat feel alive. It made a cat feel real.

"You killed my brother!" I heard a yowl from behind me. I barely had time to recognize the golden tom before I was the one who felt claws in their throat. I was the one to feel their heart pump their life out. I was the one who felt their mind go fuzzy and their eyes glassy.

And then I felt nothing.


	3. Chapter one

_"_C'mon, Lilykit! It's almost sun-high!" I felt a paw prod my side and I growled, lashing out at it but complying and getting up anyways. I shook scraps of moss out of my fluffy gray-and-white fur before opening my eyes.

You know how the air is sometimes cool and crisp and bright and crystal-clear all at once and everything is sharp and colorful? Well that's exactly how it looked. Bright patches of sunlight dappled the clearing from where it fell through the trees, creating large holes of brightness and illuminating the camp so every branch, twig and reed was highlighted in just the perfect way.

Each of the dens, from the nursery to the elder's hollow sparkled and shone from the shells and feathers we place there for the same reason: to be beautiful as the sun hit them. The stream running around the camp danced with every shade of blue imaginable. Sounds echoed in my ears: birds sang in the trees, the river gurgled and bubbled, the wind whistled through the reeds, all swirling together to create an intricate and flowing melody. The crisp and fresh scent of new-leaf rose over it all and a gentle breeze ruffled my fur.

I took in it all as I stood at the entrance to the nursery, awestruck. This was the first truly beautiful day in my short life. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" I heard a soft mew from beside me. I turned and purred as I saw the dappled brown coat of Reedkit standing beside me. He had stayed by my side silently as I breathed in the sights and sounds of a new day.

I smiled shyly and turned partially away. Reedkit was the only kit I really liked. My brother, Sparrowkit, was outright obnoxious and the other four kits, Frostleaf's latest litter, were way too young to be any fun. They were all just loud and annoying.

So that left me with Reedkit.

And I was fine with that.

Petalfrost and Troutbreeze, Reedkit's mother and my mother, were good friends. They both knew Reedkit and I rather not play with the others and made sure to keep Sparrowkit busy. They also knew we weren't stupid, nor immature like the others and in return gave us quite a long leash compared to the other kits in the nursery.

Me and Reedkit, we could do whatever we wanted as long as it was in camp. Every so often, we would help Laurelstone out in the medicine cat den, but I felt that today was too nice to be wasted in the hole in the riverbank. I turned to Reedkit, my eyes shining. "What do you want to do today?"

"What do _you_ want to do, Lilykit," he replied, tipping his head.

I smiled and opened my mouth, about to respond, when another noise sounded from across the clearing. "Hey! You two!"

Reedkit and I spun quickly around to face the cat, or cats as it turned out. RiverClan's three apprentices, Redpaw, Minkpaw and Brackenpaw, were crossing the clearing, coming closer until they stood in front of us. I grinned; Reedkit and I had often passed the time training with them. "Hey, Redpaw! Are you going to teach us more fighting moves?" I mewed enthusiastically.

I felt something flick the fur on my back and realized it was Reedkit's tail. I glanced over at him and saw... fear? Reedkit, the brave one, afraid of these cats? I scrunched up my nose in confusion, scrutinizing the three apprentices. They had always carried themselves with an air of superiority over us, but this time, I could see real contempt in Brackenpaw's clear gray eyes.

"We were sent to catch food for all the elders." Brackenpaw announced.

Minkpaw raised a sleek, dark brown paw and slowly brought it down, the normal motion seeming rather... threatening in a way. "But we don't want to do _that_ boring job, do we? We're _warriors._ We need to train, not hunt for those lumps," he mewed, speaking in a tone as if he were talking to week-old kits.

"So you're going to do it for us, right?" Redpaw chipped in, nodding her head slowly. I was frozen, convinced these cats would shred us if we disargeed. But we couldn't hunt. No one had taught us how to fish or chase. My mind whirled as I tried to figure out what to do.

I saw Reedkit step forward. "You should be doing your own work," he said firmly. My chest swelled with pride for my denmate; he was so brave!

"Oh really," Minkpaw taunted, "or are you just too chicken to go near the river! Scaredy-mouse, scaredy-mouse!"

Reedkit seemed to be boiling inside, his paws trembling, whether in fear or anger I didn't know. I cowered down, content to watch Reedkit be brave for the both of us.

I didn't feel brave.

I only felt fear and cowardice.

Reedkit was the brave one, not me. That was how it worked.

"I am not scared!" Reedkit finally snarled, "Me and Lilykit could catch more fish in one day than you three have caught in your whole lives you cowardly fox-hearts!"

All three cats smiled and exchanged glances. "You'd better," Bramblepaw mewed smugly, "otherwise _we'd_ get in trouble, and you wouldn't want that, 'cause _she'd_ get the worst of it, little kit." He pointed a tail at me before turning and leaping out of camp with exuberant howls of joy for passing on the grunt work to someone else.

I cringed.

That was certainly one incentive. 


	4. Chapter 2

Reedkit looked at me, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Lilykit. I didn't think they'd hurt you," he murmured, mellow.

I stood up, albeit a little shakily, but padded up to Reedkit to put my shoulder to his comfortingly. It had been his pride that had gotten them into this, but I didn't blame him. No, I admired his courage for standing up to the older cats. "Then we just have to catch enough that it won't happen, 'kay?"

"Okay," Reedkit said, a little of his cheerfulness returning. I turned and led him to the river, where we both crouched on the bank awkwardly. I tried to shove all my paws beneath me, but my legs were too long and my middle to short and stubby. I growled in anger and shoved my legs behind me. I didn't care how silly I looked anymore. Finally my front paws were free to cut and slash at the water.

I looked over at Reedkit and saw he managed to do what I couldn't: all of his paws were tucked neatly under him. "Do you remember how the warriors said to fish?" I asked.

"Do you?" he asked back and I shook my head. "Well it can't be too hard. I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own."

I watched my shadow ripple across the water, my image reflected in it with bumps and squiggles where they shouldn't be. _Why haven't the fish come yet_? I thought, more than a little ruffled that neither of us had seen a fish yet. We both sat there for quite some time, until the sun, which had been a little in the east, now sat directly over our backs.

Suddenly, silver streaks started flowing under the water. I leaped forward, surprised by the sudden motion, and tried to grab the silver blurs with my floundering paw. One of my claws snagged a scale and the fish pulled forward, unbalancing me and tossing me into the water as it swam away.

I gave a quick _mrow_ in shock as my body was pulled downwards. _I can't swim yet!_ I panicked, thrashing my paws around. _Owch_! My paw hit something hard and I pushed the rest of my paws towards it, seeking to grab a hold, my breath quickly disappearing in bubbles. _I'm going to drown!_ I found the hard thing and pushed up to find it was the bottom of the creek... and that the water didn't even come up to my belly.

Reedkit was purring in laughter as I slogged up to the bank and shook myself off. "It wasn't funny! At least I _tried_," I mewed indignantly. Reedkit still smiled as we repositioned ourselves on the bank, ready for another go. Water still dripped from my fur to puddle on the sand beneath me, turning it dark and wet.

Soon enough, the fish came back, little streaks of silver twisting through the water beneath my paws. This time I waited, making a plan on how to get the fish out of the water.

Suddenly, I knew.

I _remembered_.

It felt like I had pulled hundreds of thousands of fish out before. I darted my paw into the water, pulling one of the silver fish out and slapping it onto the bank. Reedpaw was staring at me as if I had pulled out a fallen star instead of a small fish.

A flush of pride ran through me and I moved over to teach Reedkit my newfound skill. "Keep your shadow off the water; that's what startled the fish before," I meowed, realizing the words were true only after I had said them. "Then when you see a fish, quickly scoop it out. With no claws, otherwise they'll get caught on the scales and pull you in! Curl your paw like a leaf- yeah, like that- and then..." I flashed a paw in the water and pulled out another fish. I killed the fish with a flick of a claw and pushed it far enough away so it wouldn't flop back in the water.

I watched as Reedkit repeated my motions flicking drops of water in the air as his paw missed. He tried again and again until, finally, a fish came up with his paw onto the sandy bank. A little while later, red spots of fish blood speckled the yellow sand and a large pile of small fish sat between us; more than enough to feed the elders.

I looked back at the water, smiling, when I saw something large and red flicker through the water instead of the usual silver. My eyes widened and I whipped my paw down to catch it. It flew up in an arc and landed behind me, flopping and shining, glittering red and pink.

"I-I think Emberfoot called it a 'salmon'. She said it melted in a cat's mouth, tasting of everything good." Reedkit walked over to the fish and cracked its spine. "I think we have enough. It's a bigger haul than those three apprentices have ever caught in one day."

I looked at the pile of fish with satisfaction. "Now we have to sneak it all in. We'd still be in trouble even if we did only hunt right behind the camp." I took two of the small fish in my mouth and peeked through the reeds to find the clearing errily silent. _The dusk patrol must have left early_. I purred at our good fortune and darted over to the fresh-kill pile, leaving my fish and going back for another set, motioning Reedkit to go next.

In this way, we transported our stack to the fresh-kill pile. Only the salmon still lay in the sand, glittering in the late afternoon light. I looked at it longingly, but forced my eyes away. Even if we weren't apprentices yet, the Clan had to be fed first. "We should take it to Emberfoot. She hasn't been feeling good and... and Laurelstone said she probably didn't have... well, have too much more time left here," I whispered.

Reedkit looked at the salmon like he wanted to eat it right then and there, but finally, slowly, nodded. He sighed, "It's the right thing, even if we are hungry." I realized my belly was growling after our long day out hunting.

We could always get another salmon sometime.

This could be Emberfoot's last.

I smiled and pulled the large fish towards the sparkling elder's den. "We brought you a surprise, Emberfoot!" I heard Reedkit's voice echo through the den. I pulled the fish inside and over to the elder before falling onto the soft moss in exaustion.

"What do you think?" Reedkit mewed. I looked up at the ancient cat, her ginger fur still bright after all her moons of living. Her green eyes still sparkled although there was a tinge of something mellow, sadness that she was soon to go perhaps.

She flicked an ear and leaned forward until her breath tickled my ear. "I think a certain pair of kits were quite naughty. But I thank you," she mewed, biting into the salmon, "it's delicious. You will both turn into loyal warriors and believe me, we need them. I won't tell Wavestar." She winked and took another bite of fish.

"You don't have to; I was watching them the whole time." A large tom was standing in the entrance to the elder's den, only a silhuette, but I knew enough of the RiverClan cats by now to identify him immediatly.

_Wavestar._


	5. Chapter three

**{{Finally the finished chapter three! It took me a while to get it right and my most recent project had taken up loads of my writing time! (I might start to post that story here as well as that is the writing that I will e updating most.) Sorry for the delays, but now that school is mostly over, this will be updated more often! Thank you all for sticking to this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter! R&R, Read and Enjoy! ~Fyre. }}**

_Wavestar._

I shrank back, pressing my body to the ground and wished- oh, I wished so much! - that I could turn invisible. Wavestar stepped inside the den and the sun behind him dimmed so I could see him as a whole. What I saw made me wish even harder that I was invisible. His eyes, blue chips of steel, dug into mine as if he were looking straight into my soul. His muscular gray, rippling pelt was full of scars and one of his ears had the top torn off in a ragged edge. You could tell he was a feared warrior.

This was only my second time seeing the RiverClan leader, the first being the day I opened my eyes, but already I seemed to know him. I knew he was kind. I knew he was gentle and forgiving. I knew his ear was torn when he was an apprentice by a WindClan warrior called Darkpatch. I knew his mother died of greencough; his sister, stillborn; his father, old age. I didn't know how I knew, I just did.

_You can't trust him, Lilykit._

I flinched when this thought came in. Where had that come from? I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder; it had almost felt as if someone had whispered it to me, like it wasn't really my thought at all, but someone else's opinion...

"Don't blame Lilykit!" a mew pierced through my thoughts, breaking them. "It was my fault. The apprentices said we weren't brave enough, but we-"

"I heard everything," Wavestar said. "I told Hollynight to take over while I went off to watch how you did. I wanted to see how you would take the challenge." I stood up now and tilted my head in confusion for I had heard something in his voice: amusement, and... pride? He was _proud_ of us for breaking the rules?

"Now Lilykit," Wavestar mewed. I blinked and turned my head up to look into Wavestar's blue eyes, ready to see what he had to say about me. I felt Reedkit's eyes on my fur and knew he was watching us both for our reactions. "You have not yet reached six moons, but Reedkit, you have. I think you're ready to become an apprentice."

"Me?" Reedkit squeaked, his eyes wide as twin moons. Three emotions flooded into my mind in quick succession: first was awe, then excitement. The last was a deep sadness, for if Reedkit was an apprentice, it would mean he wouldn't be there to play with. He wouldn't be my rock that I clung onto in fear of the raging torrent of the Clan life.

"Do-do I _have _to? Can't I wait for Lilykit? And Sparrowkit?" he added my brother's name in hastily. "Being an apprentice is supposed to be fun, but how can it be exciting when the only cats with me are almost warriors? And bullies." Pride warmed my fur. _Reedkit is staying for me! _I thought gleefully. I realized then just how much I would miss him; even though he would still be in the same Clan, his apprentice duties and trainings would leave little time for them to see each other, even if it would only be one moon before I joined him.

Then I realized Wavestar never really asked Reedkit if he wanted to be an apprentice, but rather that he thought the kit was ready. _Would he really force Reedkit into his apprenticeship? _I thought, panicked now that he still might be torn away. Memories of Wavestar's past that weren't mine once again flooded through my mind, showing images of the white leader ordering RiverClan into battle. Agony tore through me as I put together that the same commanding tom was in charge of my best friend's fate, and that it was not in my favor.

For this reason, it shocked me when Wavestar nodded and stood up. "I respect your loyalty. You'll both make good warriors one day, but I do think the Clan can wait an extra moon for that to happen." He chuckled, a deep thrumming in the back of the leader's throat, and then left the den as quickly as he came.

Another cat laughed behind us, a rasping giggle that ended in a fit of coughing. I had completely forgotten about Emberfoot and that she had listened to the entire exchange. "Well I think… ah, no need to hear my twisted opinion on the matter; not like you'll take my advice anyways," Emberfoot mewed, the laughter on the words almost tangible. "Now leave an old cat to sleep in peace."

Still numb, I followed the order without complaint. Exhaustion tugged on my limbs as I walked across the clearing, the sun already hidden behind the horizon. I ducked into the nursery with Reedkit right on my heels and stumbled over to my nest. Sparrowkit was already asleep, curled into our mother and snoring gently. I opened my drooping eyes a whisker to see Petalfrost smiling and opening her legs so I could squeeze in between them. I smiled back and dropped into the hole she had made, grateful for the wordless approval she gave just before I fell asleep.

**{{ Also, I am looking for someone experienced in this site to help me out with the forums here. If anyone can give a little help, please PM me. I'm looking to create a forum for all my writing updates that will double as a den and I need help learning how the forums work in general and also how to create one. Thanks! }}**


End file.
